King Furry XI
'Furry the Eleventh of Earth '(22 May 1000 - 27 August 1086) was a former King of Earth, reigning from 1035 to his death. He was son of King Furry X and Poodla. He was known for his radical 'golden' conservatism, in contrast to his successor, Kuzon Jr.'s, radical liberalism. About Furry XI was a very intelligent, warm, kind-hearted fellow with much interest in law and history. He grew up wealthy but had to work for things. He fancied very conservative views and was famous for them. However he was slightly progressive as well. He proved to be a great leader that was successful at uniting his people in dire times. King Furry was a bright idealist in his early reign, but his ideology changed drastically after he realized the harshness of being King. He began the era of Golden Conservatism. A simple man, he didn't like dealing with change, his major flaw. His principle legacy was keeping Earth isolationist, which became harder to do as the Lookout Crew grew and people changed and wanted more.This led to KJ, Furry's political opposite, starting a flourishing progressive revolution supporting forming a space empire and getting into universal politics. By then, Furry's influence and power had dwindled, and he realized KJ was his true successor and would take Earth where it needed to go. He laid back and a Furry wrote for him to succeed him in his final words. Biography Furry XI was in the direct line of the Furry Dynasty, aristocratic royals who came to power after King Furry I conquered Earth in a major rebellion against the Fluffy Empire, in Age 644. He was raised by his father, Furry X "Teo" very closely. His mother died when he was 14, which affected him deeply. He had a sister, Molly, and a brother Rover. Though he was wealthy growing up, his father made him work for and earn things. He was a very prestigious young boy, who was very creative and good in school. He loved structure. Furry XI studied at the Hockington Royal College in Parliamentary Politics until 1022, then married his queen-consort Preena. He received an Honorary JD in Law in 1026. He often accompanied his father in his travels, though he rarely listened to his son's input. King of Earth (1035-86) Furry rose to the throne after the death of his father, Furry X, on 17 February 1035. His father's short reign was very disestablishing, and didn't follow the usual tenures of the Furry dynasty. It left Earth divided. Furry wanted to change this, and did so very strategically. For his first decade, he focused on economic repair, then the next decade on other tenures. He, however, has been criticized for not focusing enough on the military (which his successor would take into his hands). In 1040, the Lookout Crew was founded, due to a large number of super-villainous attacks, to protect Earth. Furry XI remarked, saying it was the second Z-Fighters, just as his 6th-great-grandfather had been around during his reign. This meant his reign would be harder. He took the hard work as a compliment. The 1050s marked the 'Golden Age of Conservatism'. Earth was in high peace, and Furry was in the height of his reign. Conservative policies kept Earth isolationist and out of universal spotlight and politics. Politics were simple and the economy was very stable and healthy due to his policies. In 1064, the beloved King met who would later succeed him, Kuzon Jr., a fresh young man out of college looking to enter politics and run for Mayor of Supreme City, the son of renowned warrior Kuzon, which heightened his popularity. Furry and KJ were similar in that they liked progress. They became best friends and very close. KJ considered Furry his 'mentor' and learned a lot from him. KJ was elected Mayor, the second-highest position on Earth, which he would be for 21 years. A progressive liberal revolution thus started. In 1071, Earth held the first LookoutCup!, which KJ had the idea for, and Furry endorsed heavily as an Earthly event. However, KJ used it to push his progressive agenda. Furry blatantly put down KJ's idea of Earth being in a massive space empire in 1078. Soon, KJ's power and influence became greater than Furry's, who struggled to reunite his people. Earth was entering a state of revolution and radical liberalism, and the era of Furry was coming to an end. Final years and death Furry came into very bad health in the late 1070s. However it fluctuated for many years. By 1083, most of his work was going to his 'apprentice', KJ, who proved effective. Furry XII, not having an interest in politics but instead video game programming, would not be his successor. He then made his decision for his successor. It was 27 August 1086, when the loss that shook the world occurred. On that morning, in his sleep, Furry XI died at the age of 86, leading Earth for 54 years. KJ was immediately notified, and was also notified of an official decree Furry written only days before; that KJ is his chosen successor. KJ was coronated King of Earth later that evening, becoming the first non-animal King in over a thousand years and completely reestablishing the system. Furry received a massive memorial on 30 August before being buried. It was immediately after he died, that KJ began going against Furry's wishes by forming an Empire (later to become The Great Empire) and also repealing nearly everything he did in his reign, as he did believe Furry held Earth back due to his conservatism. This was highly criticized and hypocritical of KJ. Furry XI's legacy, however, is a good one, and is remembered as a generous, kind King enriched in traditionalism and intelligence.Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Males